


nights at the observatory

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Prompt fill: "I'm not jealous. I just liked having a thing that was ours."





	nights at the observatory

"I'm not angry," Alex insists, as she rips open the door to her apartment and stalks in. 

Astra follows close in on her feels, entering before Alex can slam the door in her face.

"I only invited Alura along to the observatory with us because she said she wanted to learn more about this planet," Astra argues, closing the door and turning to face Alex. "It had nothing to do with finding your company to be subpar."

"I didn't say that I thought that." Alex folds her arms, and strides off in the direction of her bedroom. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Astra, of course, follows, because that's the annoying thing about her; she just never knows when to let go of things. "I don't understand you. I would have taken Alura another night, if I'd known it would make you this upset."

"I'm not upset," Alex says. She scrubs agitated fingers through her hair, as Astra stares at her with eyebrows raised. "Look, I get that Alura is new, and she needs help getting used to everything, _I get it._ It's just- _"_

She trails off, realizing that there's no way what she's going to say will come out sounding good, or even reasonable. Despite their difference and their clashes in the past, Astra and Alura are sisters, and Alex knows how strongly Astra values blood bonds.

"Nevermind." She tosses off her jacket in the direction of the laundry hamper and glares pointedly from Astra to the door. "It's late, and I just want to get some sleep."

Astra, being Astra, chooses not to take the hint. She sits down heavily on the corner of the bed, as if the make a statement, and commences staring hard at Alex.

"Are you jealous, then?" she asks, abruptly, as a light seems to go on in her head. "Is that the reason for all this?"

Alex throws up her hands, flushing. "No!"

"Then I don't understand why you're reacting like this," Astra says.

"Just forget it," Alex says. "Go away, Astra."

"No." Astra tone is final, but also gentler, somehow. She shifts on the bed, so that she moves closer to where Alex is standing. "I thought we were past this, Alex. I thought we had reached a point where we could talk to each other openly about things."

Alex looks away.

"Tell me what's wrong." Astra's voice is even softer, now.

"It's just, the observatory is supposed to be our thing!" Alex bursts out. 

Astra stares up at her.

"Our... thing?" she asks, sounding oddly choked, as the words come out stalled.

Alex exhales. "Of course it is. I know we see each other often at the DEO, and of course Kara invites us both for game nights and pub nights, but the observatory is just... different."

When her and Astra were first getting used to each other, and to not being enemies, the observatory had become their no man's land. Trying to get to know each other for the sake of getting along better, they'd tried movies, cafes, and even pub crawls. None of it had worked for both, until Alex had suggested the observatory on a whim, as a college friend of hers was supposed to be giving a lecture there that week. Astra had loved the lecture, and Alex had enjoyed the chance to fire up the more scientific side of her brain.

It had become a weekly thing for them after that, to attend every Fridays' lecture on a different topic concerning the cosmos. In only a few months, Alex had realized she'd come to enjoy and look forward to those nights, after the hectic workday of the DEO. Those hours at the observatory, when she reclined against a comfy chair and tuned into the soft-spoken words narrated by the lecturer of the week, was a time when she could be silent, almost as if she was by herself, without having to isolate herself in her apartment and open herself to the temptation of alcohol.

"I'm not jealous," she admits now, softly, as she sits by the bed next to Astra. "I just liked having a thing that was... ours."

Astra looks both surprised and happy at once, the expressions playing out in tandem over her usually stoic face.

"I know Alura is important to you," Alex continues, trying to working around the stone that feels like it's taken up residence in her throat. "I'm glad she's alive, and that you got to make up with her, but-"

She stops and sighs.

"You are important to me too." Astra's tone of voice is one that brooks no argument, as she takes Alex's hand, and curls her own fingers around it. "I enjoy our weekly outing, too, and I don't want to ruin what we have, either."

Alex remembers how to breathe properly agan.

"You don't?" she asks in relief.

When the surprise leaves Astra's face, a small smile remains behind, playing across her mouth."When I was in Fort Rozz, even after it crashed to Earth, I don't think I felt safe for even one moment, even when I was on my own. After I joined your side, Kara's side, and even after I faced down my husband, it still took a long time for that feeling of ever-present danger to fade. When I was sitting down by your side in that quiet but crowded observatory, listening to the quiet voice of the lecturer, I realized that, for the first time, I didn't feel myself in danger. Not simply because I had finally become used to Earth, but because you were by my side."

Her finger squeeze around Alex again, and this time, Alex squeezes back.

"I'm glad I could help," she whispers, shifting closer to Astra. She's still learning about Astra, really, but she's picked up over time that the woman is skittish underneath her unmoved surface, in public and exposed environments.

"It's your superpower," Astra says. "Making people feel safe."

Alex makes a face. "Please. I thought that was lame the first time my mother told me that in high school."

Astra huffs. "It happens to be true, nevertheless."

Alex shakes her head, and then, before she can overthink herself out of it, leans forward and places a quick kiss against Astra's cheek.

When she pulls back, Astra looks that same mixture of surprised and pleased again.

"And here I thought I had been too subtle."

"Oh, you haven't been subtle," Alex drawls. 

Astra's interest in her, after their first few choppy months, could have been seen from space. It had been gratifying, in a way, for Alex, who was used to being the one who did the legwork.

Astra acknolwedges that with an unembarrassed nod.

"Well, it seems I finally got through," she comments, before her smile turns more sly. "Perhaps I should invite Alura along to our outings more often, if this is the ultimate result."

"Shut up, and don't even think about it, " Alex commands, before pulling her in for another kiss, a proper one this time.

\---


End file.
